Allen is a Mad Man
by Sephant
Summary: Allen-Centeric poem fest for school. The project? Make a series of poems that are somewhat related. "Nights Embrace of a Mad Man" is re-introduced as the first chapter! Hope you enjoy this collection of strange poems. Chapters 51: Authors Note 2
1. Nights Embrace

**A/N: Yes, yes this has already been uploaded. I am aware of that. I just loved all my review and I couldn't delete it T-T This is part 1 of the Mad Man series and I hope to make it almost never ending :D But I can only do this at school so it will take some time. Thanks to all those that review!**

**Disclaim: If I owned D.Gray Man, I don't know what I would do...**

Nights Embrace 

I walked down the crocked path.

_It's broken_

I could feel the wind wrap around me as it played with the single ribbon that dangled from my neck.

_Pure Red_

The nights embrace was like a cold corpse.

_That still lives to tell_

The moon blinked as a dark cloud passed.

_It's dark now_

I never liked the moon.

_Who could?_

But now I wished it back.

_To shine once more_

I live in a world of black and white.

_I call that grey_

I saw the moon once again.

_It was like a beacon_

Seeing shadows.

_Those awful things_

Humming to myself like a mad man.

_You are one_

My ribbon fell to the ground.

_Spilling Red_

And it appeared as blood.

_Your own_

But it was not.

_Silly boy_

My blood is blackness.

_Of course it is_

My blood is hate and death.

_In perfect fusion_

Am I mad?

_Of course you are_

Why is my world grey?

_Because it is_

I stretched my hands up towards the moon.

_Embrace it_

I felt the touch of the cool night.

_Love it_

And then I smiled at it

_A great smile_

I like this world.

_It is our own_

True malice.

_Here alone_

All is Black

_And all is White_

Making Perfect Grey

_When all is Right_


	2. Crooked Path

**A/N: Because one of the reviews on the seperate poem "Nights embrace of a mad man" I decided to write more on the path. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the last!**

**Disclaim: If I owned D.Gray Man I would not be able to enjoy writting fanfic's**

Crooked Path of a Mad Man

This path I walk is crooked.

_Just like your life_

With jagged rocks and falling leaves.

_Like a grave_

Sometimes I get lost,

_Of course you do_

When the road begins to branch.

_Do decisions confuse you?_

Sometimes it is to dark,

_Falling_

To dark to see the path.

_Failing_

But I can walk in black.

_You can walk in the dark_

I walk with my feet forward.

_You only need_

A candle to lighten my path.

_You do not fear the dark_

Sometimes it is too bright,

_Forgetting_

To bright to see the path.

_Feeling_

But I can walk in white.

_You can walk in the light_

I walk with my hands forward.

_You only need_

A shadow to darken my path.

_You do not fear the light_

My path is crooked

_Both bright and dark_

When I loose my way in white,

_This is not grey!_

My shadow pulls me back.

_You path does not lie there!_

When I loose myself in black,

_Don't fade!_

My candle brings me back.

_This is you own path!_

My own path is crooked

_Forbidden to be straight_

I walk in black and white,

_Much better, like grey_

With a shadow and a candle by my side.

_To light and darken you way_

And if I ever get lost,

_You do so many times_

I just have to take a step forward,

_With your feet_

And reach out

_With your hand_

To touch what I need

_The darkness amends_

And step on my path

_The light descends_

And walk on this road,

_That is crooked with fright_


	3. Spoon

**A/N: Okay, this one is pretty random but I couldn't get the idea out of my head. I personally like it (not as much as the first though) and hold pride in it.**

**Lonely Kitty: Thanks so much for reviewing again. Glad to see you like it!**

**Timpcanpy: Wow, thanks so much for reviewing! **

**Chi: Damn "you" and "your"! I always mix those ones up! But thanks for reviewing**

Spoon of a Mad Man

It is curved inwards,

_You are strange_

And curved outwards.

_Dear friend are you sane?_

A delicate curve up.

_What are you telling me?_

With a small slant down.

_I see…_

One way, I'm right side up,

_Like you are supposed to be_

The other I am upside down.

_Like you truly are._

But people only look at the right side up.

_They do not want to see_

And ignore the other side.

_Do not want to see the real you_

All they see is the hope of rightness.

_Never seeing the wrong_

All the see of me,

_Damn beings_

Is hope and strength.

_They should know_

They never accept my sadness,

_That is twined in you curve_

They never accept my emotions,

_You are their tool_

All I am is their savoir.

_Born a cursed_

When I was younger,

_Damn creatures_

I was a monster worth nothing at all.

_Always worth to me_

I am not meant to feel.

_For you are not given a choice_

I am not meant to choose.

_Just to be used_

I am to be their puppet on strings,

_Poor child,_

A weapon to use and abuse.

_My poor, sweet child_

For they do not want to become tainted,

_With blood on their hands_

As I already am.

_And were born to be_

Oh perfectionism of humanity,

_Can be described,_

As simple,

_As a spoon_


	4. Piano Keys

**A/N: Okay, I really don't know what possesed me to write this. But it sort of came into my mind as I re-read chapter ?? where Allen is in the ark playing the piano... Hope you enjoy!**

**Timcanpy: Yes, is is silly. Glad you liked it!**

**Lonely Kitty: The moon eh? Well, I might write that one later (I have tones written already) Glad to see that I inspired you!**

Piano Keys of a Mad Man

With black and white keys.

_Up and down the board_

Black for a quarter.

_And white on the score_

Beautiful ivory,

_Just like you irony_

And beautiful ebony

_Just like the air_

Each key is similar,

_Are you sure?_

But different all together.

_How dear boy, how?_

Each key is unique.

_In their own way_

With it's very own sound.

_That screeches in our ears_

I can tell the difference.

_The difference of grey_

The difference between the black and the white.

_That stains each key_

The difference between the high and the low.

_Of every pitch of the keys_

The boring sound of each one.

_Forms into a melody_

That I learn to play.

_That I teach you to play_

With magic and song,

_That is stuck in your ears_

Taking over my soul.

_Continuously forcing the keys_

My mouth forming words

_Unknown to thee_

As my hands dance.

_Across the keys_

Harmony and melody,

_Are written in notes_

Are to be the song.

_That holds creativity_

And I begin to sing

_With me willingly_


	5. Suns Dance

**A/N: This one takes on a slightly happier feel. Personally I love this one, for some odd reason. I just love it. Hope you enjoy (yeah, fast updates!).**

Suns Dance of a Mad Man

The sun dances in the sky.

_Evermore to the core_

Across the painted world.

_Of blues and whites_

With swerving waves,

_Of heat and more_

And dancing black.

_Across the shore_

Bringing white to my world,

_When it starts to fade_

And lighting my smile.

_To brighten the day_

I love to dance.

_Lose track of time_

To dance with the sun.

_As night time reaches high_

And then in a flash.

_Too bright to watch_

I'm left once more.

_Forever in black_

I walk a trail.

_A blind footed path_

Losing myself.

_In this foolish dance_

I swerve my arms,

_Around in circles_

And swing my feet.

_Up and down_

Feeling warm heat.

_As you tumble down_

And then I trip,

_Over those feet_

Shattering the glass.

_That is the floor_

Back to reality.

_Where suns dance no more_


	6. Staircase

**A/N: BWHAHAHA! I can't comment on your reviews cause I've added these too quickly!! HAHAHA! Anyways, this one was suggested by a friend who has a tendency to be awed by my old stairs (Love you stairs). Hope you enjoy!**

Staircase of a Mad Man

These simple oak stairs,

_That makes up this path_

Go on and on

_Forever down your path_

The smell of fine wood enlightens each step.

_As you ascend and descend_

The stairs creaking here and there

_Showing worn scars too hard to bear_

Gleaming like crystals,

_Here and there_

And covered in dust

_Where you dare not touch_

This wood is old,

_And dare I say trustworthy_

This wood is strange,

_Weird, different, unalike_

This wood is just like me.

_Made for you it is_

They go straight forward,

_Like nice normal stairs_

But I can never see the top,

_Shadowed by dark_

Nor the bottom

_And shadowed by light_

When I trip and fall,

_When you are unsure_

I reach out for the rail.

_That is made of wood, steel, and metal._

Sometimes I grasp it

_With a firm hard grip_

And sometimes I miss entirely

_Smashing down on the stairs_

But I can not help but stare

_Neither can I_

Like a unsure child

_Which you are_

At the rail that is always there

_Gleaming in the light_

But not as well

_And hiding in the dark_

So I stand up.

_Brushing the dust off_

Walking once more,

_Up and down these oak stairs_

Tripping now and then.

_Unsure feelings_

Grasping the rail or falling hard.

_Both you do_

Only to start once more

_Up and down_

These twisted,

_Obsessed_

Straight stairs

_That you continue to walk_

Up and Down

_In a never ending flight_


	7. Oil Pastel

**A/N: Inspired by a friend when she got angry during art class and scribbled all over her work.**

**Timcanpy: Don't worry, I'm super updated on the manga, but it just felt better to put it like that. I actually LOVE the moon more then the sun but I want to save that poem for when I can make it astounding (I hate the heat...). To tell you the truth, I have little to no free time in school anymore, but since it is part of a project, I am allowed to type it up. So it's all good.**

**Lonely Kitty: glomps back Thanks so much for your positive reviews. I must say that I am very happy to know that I inspired you! Hope you like this one too!**

**TO REVIEWERS: Even though there is only (really) two of you, I must say that I am greatly happy that you guys have been reviewing my work. Not just that but nice, postive reviews that make me smile, re-read them a hundred times and the start on my next poem. I enjoy your guys ideas and love how you have commented on all of my poems. So I would just like to shout out a big "THANK-YOU" to you guys!**

Oil Pastel of a Mad Man

Beautiful colours.

_Of all the rainbow_

Smearing the page.

_That was once white_

Smelling of oil, chalk and something I can't place.

_Perhaps pastel?_

I press hard on my board.

_Your sacred easel._

Grabbing the red, white, and yellow.

_And maybe blue, black, and green_

Painting the sky,

_With nothing but oil_

And smearing the land.

_With soft, tainted fingers_

I draw a leaf here.

_With the green_

I sketch a cloud there.

_From the white_

I colour the sky blue

_That is dark and sincere_

And I begin to smear red.

_The reeking, raw, repulsive red_

The colours smear together,

_In a strange fusion_

Creating a grey.

_That is unlike black_

I look at my page,

_That once had purpose_

It is covered in colours.

_That forms an image only for you_

The grey background,

_The slashes of white,_

The fading blue,

_The dripping red,_

The smeared green,

_And the invisible black_

Pressing hard on the surface,

_With yellow instead_

I scratch and scar the page.

_That forms a picture to you_

Throwing the pastel aside,

_Discarding the thing_

Screaming and laughing at the same time.

_As the rainbow falls to the cold ground_

Breathing heavy and hard I look back.

_Back to the paper_

Placing my hand upon it.

_The oil seeping through_

Feeling the rough, the smooth, the smeared.

_And then it dawns upon you_

I realize,

_What the art is_

That like this work that started with hope,

_Your life flows down_

And ended up a torn masterpiece.

_So much like you_

The colours form my life,

_Withered and torn_

The pattern flowing from me.

_In beautiful awareness_

The picture is complete.

_The title_

The name,

"_Shattered life of me"_


	8. Curdling Screams

**A/N: While listing idea's my friend shouted this one out. And much to her happiness, it stuck.**

**Timcanpy: Thanks for the compliment. i like working with those two as well, but sometimes I just puke out a rainbow...**

**Lonely Kitty: OMG! I got you a A+ and I am taking all the credit, HAHAHAHAHA!! Jk, glad to see that I could help!**

**fushigiyoru: Welcome to my poem thingy! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like my poems!**

Curdling Screams of a Mad Man

With nothing but voices,

_Growing insanity_

Swarming inside my head.

_Never ending insecurity_

My voice changing pitch,

_Continues suffering_

As I lie in the bed.

_Fading sanity_

My hands clutching my head.

_As I hush those voices_

My throat is raw and beaten.

_And yet you scream evermore_

An insufferable headache forms in my head.

_From the tight grip of your sweaty hands_

My voice dies in my throat.

_A bloody echo still remains_

A hand is then placed on my shoulder.

_And you turn to look_

Smacking that hand away,

_You scream all over again_

Yelling at them to go away.

_To leave you all alone_

The scream so high,

_So unbearably loud_

That I can not hear their words.

_Of comfort and pity_

Thrashing as I try to escape.

_Escape these horrid voices_

I feel restraints wrap around me.

_They can not hush those voices_

My body lurching forward,

_The pain in your lungs to hard to bear_

As my mouth spill blood on the floor.

_Mixed with that horrible acid_

Shaking and tired my eyes begin to shut.

_As those people lie you down_

Letting out rasping breaths as I begin to fall.

_As I hush those voices_

Sweet blackness takes over my view.

_You are now unconscious_

And all that remained of my screams,

_Are haunting echoes of broken dreams_


	9. Thread

**A/N: This one came up when I was finishing up my project (which brought this poem collection). You see, I threaded some ribbon through the pages, and through the agony on it, this one came up. So yes my "school" project is done, but fear not! I shall continue to work on my poems!**

**Timpcanpy: Yes it is Allen. And me and my friends are thinking about playing scrabble to come up with more ideas...**

**Lonely Kitty: Glad I can be so helpful! I loved you "laughter" "slaughter" reference. I'm never gonna for get how to speel slaughter now!**

Thread of a Mad Man

Twisting colors.

_Of soft smooth silk_

So thin it can not be seen.

_But makes up your cloak_

All a different color,

_None the same_

Wound in tight circles.

_That make up their fame_

From red to blue.

_And black to white_

Pushing the colors through a needle.

_That is small and thin_

Grabbing the other end with my teeth,

_You pull it through_

I finish threading the needle.

_Now the hard part begins_

Taking the threaded needle,

_That is full of color_

I begin to sow.

_Something that you do not know_

The thread weaves with my fingers,

_In and out of your cloth_

As my skin begins to bleed.

_Up and down the cloth_

Bringing up some siccors,

_That are sharp and dangerouse_

I cut the thread.

_That has completted its purpose_

I stare at the cloth,

_That is now complete _

Staring at the seams.

_That form from the thread_

Tieing a knot,

_And pulling it close_

I look once more at the cloth.

_Holding a rainbow of thread_

Sliding my fingers under the trail,

_That you just completed_

Yanking my fingers up.

_But you dislike it_

Pulling the rainbow from the cloth.

_Ripping it apart_

Tossing the thread aside,

_As if to discard the thing_

I grab my needle and some more thread.

_So that you can start all over again_


	10. Golden Ball

**A/N: Wow, I actually made a poem about Timcanpy. I acutally like it, somewhat but I think it could have been better if I had a better understanding about Tim. Also, I belive that Tim represents a boy if we were to give him a gender.**

**Timcanpy: Well, I hope that this is what you meant earlier... hope you like it -**

**InfinityOnTheRun:** **Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm glad you like** **them.**

**Lonely KItty: I know you do smiles**

Golden Ball of a Mad Man

So precious to me.

_To me as well_

Always by my side.

_Forever protecting your soul_

He comforts me,

_When you are depressed_

And he shows me the way.

_When you cannot see_

Never leaving me.

_No abandonment_

The feelings of a brother.

_Both older and younger_

I can be myself around him.

_Letting your face crack_

Listing to my worries,

_You trust him ever so_

And responding in his own way.

_Since he holds no words_

Everyone says "he" is an "it".

_This is never true _

He holds not feelings,

_Because of what he is_

But I believe he does.

_As you should_

For he is always here beside me,

_To comfort you_

And always within reach.

_On top of your head_

He reminds me of gold,

_Because of his color_

My small ball of light.

_That helps you find your way_

With beautiful wings and a long tail.

_That makes him unique_

He is my best friend,

_Our brother_

And I love him.

_Forever ours_

My dear sweet,

_Timcanpy_


	11. History

**A/N: This one came up in (go figure) social class. And truth be told, I just wrote it, and I plainly love it. I think it does a good job on the small amount of Allens history that we actually now (and is worth mentioning). I hope you like this double update. Two more are coming right up once I finish typing them. Hope you like them and this one!**

History of a Mad Man

Dotted by falling snow,

_In all its purity_

My past is hidden.

_Under the blanket_

Keeping the secrets to myself.

_And letting others slip_

The past of dark to light.

_And back again_

False smiles and happy times.

_Both before and after_

Raised by polar opposites.

_Both so dear_

Happy times as a clown.

_And false smiles as an exorcist_

But none so worse,

_Far back_

Worse than those days of snow, rain, and nothing.

_As you sat there and cried_

Pure abandonment,

_With no feelings_

Questioning life.

_As you sat there_

Filled with hope from a man.

_With a top hat upon his head_

This hope buried in the ground.

_With his death_

A red scar and white hair later,

_Opens another path_

A new man that brings truth.

_Some kind some cruel_

From child to clown to exorcist.

_To god knows what_

I question the answers from my past.

_As you strife for a future_

And in saddened result,

_You realize_

With this hair, eye, and arm,

_That the past twines with the present and the future_

I am not a child, nor clown, nor exorcist.

_You are the monster_

For I am,

_The "Destroyer of Time"_


	12. Blame

**A/N: Hey guys, this is part one of the promised two. Orignially "Guilt" was first but I liked it more as an ending after I wrote this one. Belive it or not, but I wrote these way back at "Sun's Dance". I just lost them sweatdrop but now their backa and ready to be uploaded!**

**Lonely Kitty: Wow you are a fast reviewer... And I didn't mean anything by my comment, I was just playing with you. Hope you enjoy these!**

Blame of a Mad Man

Those eyes,

_Pathetic humans_

Those eyes carry hate.

_Not worth our time_

Screaming at me,

_As if they can judge_

For simply protecting them.

_Ungrateful fools_

They called me a monster,

_Back in the days of snow_

And now they still do

_Just in a different way_

Their mouths forming words.

_Full of secrets and lies_

Words of hate and despair.

_Unknown to them_

Am I am monster?

_Perhaps dear_

Or am I human?

_Not in their eyes_

They say I kill their children,

_What children?_

But they are already dead.

_Only a monster left_

Some call me a hero,

_Weaklings_

But they still hate me,

_Stupid, pathetic humans_

Blame me,

_Don't listen_

Deny me humanity.

_When they do not have their own_

They charge me the blame,

_Weak worms_

That is not my own.

_But rather_

Their own.

_Weak beings_

Blame yourself.

_For all this false hope_


	13. Guilt

**A/N: So this is the second of the promised two. As you read this you can defintily see why these two are uploaded/done in a pair. Or at least I hope you do. I feel super proud of them and I love them! As you might notice, these are shorter then the others, but since they are a pair that shouldn't matter. Hope you enjoy!**

**To Reviewers: Thanks all so much for supporting me (esspically Lonely Kitty and Timcanpy) I am ready to ask this. Ideas. I have tons of ideas, but I want to do some that you guys would like too see (inless you want me to do one about my do-just kidding by the way). So it can be almost anything. Like, an emotion, an object, an idea or just something random. But it can be like "my friend" or one already done. Also, I am NOT doing any moon ones. You can suggest a moon thing like "moon faces" or "moons song" ot something but I will not do it for awhile. Since I love the moon I wan the poem to be amazing (I have already done 5 differnt versions, all meeting the same fate of recycling). So have fun, and don't worry, I will do your suggestions, jsut at random times (this is NOT a first come first serve bassist and lastes foever from now on).**

Guilt of a Mad Man

How could I?

_Boy?_

I just couldn't stop.

_Hush dear child_

They were gone before I could stop.

_It wasn't your fault_

I'm such a fool…

_No you are not!_

But they could still be here.

_Stop thinking like that!_

These tears,

_Hush_

Are they real?

_As real as you_

But,

_No more buts_

They are black.

_Stained_

As black as dirt.

_In which they lay_

Streaking my face.

_By flowing down your cheeks_

I feel so,

_Dear_

So bad.

_I'm here_

I could not save them,

_Not all can be saved_

But perhaps I'll save the next.

_That's right_

The next soul,

_That needs to be save_

From the blood ridden hands.

_Of guilt and blame_


	14. Hatred

**A/N: Alright, suggested by LonelyKitty. I also decided to do this one cause I'm mad at my brother. He told me you spell colour like "color" in canadian only to go and tell me I spelt it wrong and it is actually spelled "colour". I was very angry at him, cause I already have bad enough gramer as it is...**

**InfinityOnTheRun: Thanks for the review. Glad to see that I got the effect I wanted!**

**LonelyKitty: So glad that you like them so much! I'm surprised that you were able to grab the 'hidden' concept (the shadow symbolysing(sp?) them). But I am curious on which poem you see the Earl... If I was to choose one I would think "Oil Pastel" but we think differntly. Any ways, here's your haterd (hate). I will proberly use your others later, even death. But i'm going to put a twist on that**

**Akky-Chan: Welcome to my poems I lvoe your ideas and I am just urging to write them out, but at the moment my mind is slow. I blame finals...**

**Timcanpy: I'm so happy that you liked Timcanpy's I'll definity use your ideas but i'll morph them into my own wording and stuff... cause i'm like that. Glad to see that you think their beautiful**

Hatred of a Mad Man

It boils and burns.

_An unusual feeling_

Confusing my thoughts.

_As the water boils over_

Shouts and screams erupt from my mouth.

_As you yell at your target_

Tossing objects and shattering glass,

_In the darkness of your room_

My body heating up in anger.

_As you try to make them understand_

Words become mindless screeches.

_As your throat becomes just plain raw_

Biting my lip,

_Drawing your blood_

Looking away from them.

_Who do not understand_

I walk away with fists clenched,

_And leaving shocked faces_

Retreating to my room.

_A disaster from before_

Sitting on my bed,

_Your head in your hands_

My shoulders shake with pleasure.

_As the heat leaves your body_

Replacing heated anger,

_That was born_

With cold furry.

_That is deathly silent_

Relaxing my shoulders I lean back,

_Smacking you hand against your head_

Laughing to myself.

_A cold bitter laugh_

"Oh those shocked faces,

_That you just left behind_

Were plain priceless!"

_Of not understanding_

Am I not allowed to yell?

_To get angry or frustrated_

My hands slip off my face,

_And land on the broken blanket_

Feeling hot and cold.

_As your body returns to normal_

Looking up at the roof,

_Like a baby rag doll_

A smile spreads across my lips

_The feeling making itself known_

Water boils over in my heart.

_That you are not allowed to show_

This unusual feeling,

_Is not so unusual after all_

For this cursed destroyer of time,

_To hate everyone of you all_


	15. Blood

**A/N: I guess I'll do this one next. I don't know why, but this onne feels differnt. I think it's just cause theres more conversation then description. Hope you likey**

**Akky-Chan: Well Akky, here's your idea. Really hope you like!**

**Timcanpy: Thanks for the encouragement! I'll try to get one of your done tomorrow. Right now, i'm just beat!**

Blood of a Mad Man

I cannot control this flow,

_This flow of uneasiness_

That seeps through my arm,

_A weapon_

And my eye.

_A curse_

I have seen others bleed.

_And you have seen yourself bleed_

But no blood is like mine.

_So lifeless but full of life_

My blood is dark and black,

_Appearing red only to them_

Nothing like the ribbon I wear.

_Around that elegant neck_

My blood is so much more than that,

_So much more then blood_

For only when I bleed does it show.

_What shows?_

Only I can see it but it show's

_What?_

Shows the curse,

_That you bleed from_

The curse of unknown heritage.

_That torments you_

My pale skin replenishes.

_Now rosy from the blood_

No,

_Hush_

No no no!

_Be silent boy!_

This blood cannot be mine!

_Hush please!_

This is not mine!

_It is…_

I swing my arm,

_In saddened insanity_

Wiping the blood off it.

_Your blood_

It's black and oozes.

_It does not flow_

This is not the blood of a human,

_Human blood flows_

Whose blood is it?

_Your blood_

Whose blood is black, oozy and,

_Please!_

And so inhuman!

_Please just accept it!_

My blood.

_I'm sorry_

It's my blood

_I'm so sorry_

I lay down on my cold floor.

_Blood pouring from today's battle_

Tears streaming my face,

_As you try to escape_

And then I fall asleep,

_As it runs through your veins_

Surrounding my cursed self,

_In the blackened blood of today_


	16. Foster Father

**A/N: Well Timcanpy, here's yours. Sorry for the delay, I kept getting busy with partying and studying... Yeah, lame excuss but it's the truth! SO THERE!! Any ways, I called Mana "Foster Father" because 1) Allens dad might be introduced later 2) Mana IS his foster father and 3) cause "Mana of a Mad Man" just didn't sound right... On a happier note this one (at least starts off with) a happier note. I'm thinking about doing "glee" or "god damn write something happy!" next time. Till then, enjoy**

**Akky-chan: Actual I like (yes i like!) tests, including finals... it's just so time consuming. Gah! Thanks for the "color" "colour" reference. From now on it should be "colour" cause i'm like that. Lol, phycho Allen... Thanks for reviewing**

**Timcanpy: So glad you like the other two. Even gladder (is that even a word?) that I made your day!**

Foster Father of a Mad Man

His smile is was so gentle,

_Filled with warmth_

As he reached out to me.

_A silent question_

Taking his hand,

_The first love felt_

And leading me away.

_As a traveling clown_

Filled with smiles,

_On happy days_

And tears,

_On sad days_

And laughter.

_On normal days_

When I cried,

_Seeing loving parents_

He would hold me close.

_Close to his warm body_

As my heart burst through my ribs,

_Spilling tears of sadness and remorse_

Confessions would roll of my tongue.

_Blaming yourself for his sadness_

Gripping his shirt,

_Your only life-line_

As he told me the truth.

_In comforting words_

It was never my fault,

_Never your fault_

And he loved my dearly.

_Key word: Loved_

Then he died.

_Burring that warm body_

Crumbling my path.

_As you fell_

So I called his name,

_Now a skeleton_

Only to slay him with this arm.

_That is your innocence_

My eye is cursed,

_With a darkened gift_

And my hair is white.

_From hideous shock_

Saying that he still loves me.

_As he was buried once more_

Sitting in the snow,

_Like all those years ago_

I am confronted by another man.

_With red hair and a cloak_

He tells me the truth

_The bitter harsh truth_

As he pities my loss.

_Of freedom and love_

For I am born with this weapon,

_That is so sacred_

And I'm forced to atone

_For humanities greatest sin_


	17. Authors Note 1

**A/n: My own way of saying good-bye while i'm away this first part of summer. My exams are all done (I did kick-ass) and I'm off to china with my marching band Wish us luck (this will be my first real performance). This is the only one with a 'real' ryme scheme. Also, I think i'll keep this one up... and just write them when need be...**

**Timcanpy: Well, I hope you have some sorta peace with your dad. Glad I could insoire something**

**Lonely Kitty: I don't mind that it takes you awhile I'm just happy that you review Any ways, glad i could spred my twisted sidedness (BWHAHAHA!). I love your idea's and will definitly use all of them ALL OF THEM! With the hatred one, Allen starts off in his rooms, trashes it, leaves, yells at Komui and co, and returns. With "Blood" it really is just straight forward. Nothing hidden.**

**seasnake.756: thanks for reviewing. And OMG! A COOKIE! THANKIES!! **

Authors Note of a Mad Man

So I am sad to say,

_But we still must_

That I am going away.

_Disappearing like dust_

I'm off to china.

_On special request_

To continue my work.

_At what we do best_

So while I am away,

_For these lengthy hours_

Come up with ideas.

_As we use our powers_

To fight the strong,

_And protect the weak_

We will return.

_When our mission is complete._

Gone for two weeks.

_And four lengthy days_

Going back and forth.

_Between June and May_

So please wait patiently.

_As we ride the plane_

And I write my poems

_In deep, dark vain_

With love from me,

_And me as well_

I wish to bid you all,

_A silent farewell_

To all my dear friends,

_And trusted reviewers_

I end this show.

_As he looks in my mirror_

So the curtains close,

_And the lights dim down_

And I pack my bags.

_To leave this town_

This is an author's note.

_And it's nearing its end_

So good-bye for now,

_Until we meet again_


	18. Fireworks

**A/N: I'm back! Some might have noticed when I uploaded my new fic; "Title:". I must thank all that went over and supported me on my new change. So, THANKS! Also, I really enjoyed my trip, but sadly all my (200) pictures were destroyed! DELETED! Because of a ducking virus (I really wanted to share them with you all)! Anyways, suggested by LonelyKitty, a happier one with a saddened end.**

**seasnake.756: Thanks And bamf, i'm back!**

**Timcanpy: Oh don't cry, i'm back now! I'll definitly use food, proberly dango or smonething...**

**LonelyKitty: Lol, someone has a little to much energy (still getting over jet-lag). Yes all poems you suggested, currently in the making! Also SUPER thank-you for review on "Titile:" and yes you can call me Sephie I'll coment on your review on "Title:" when I update it later**

**InfinityOnTheRun:** **Yes it is wierd to have a nice authors note... and thanks for your earlier review, it's always fun to show differnt sides of Allen; espically through poetry!**

Fireworks of a Mad Man

Giant explosions,

_In the sky_

Illuminating my face.

_As your smile spreads_

Clapping and cheering,

_In happy glee_

I clap my hands in excitement.

_And innocence_

Different colours paint the sky.

_Painting the black easel_

Strange patterns erupt,

_Shocking designs_

Erupt in the sky.

_As your eyes glow back to that time_

I cannot help but smile,

_True smiles are so rare_

As my heart is filled,

_Filled with joy_

And soft laughter escapes my lips.

_True happiness_

Running down the grassy hills,

_Chasing the blinking patterns_

My arms outstretched.

_A laughing child_

"A festival, a festival!" I heat myself cry.

_As you enjoy the break_

Other laughs join your own.

_As you are a child_

This precious memory lasts forever.

_You running with smiles_

But everything must end,

_For ignorance is a bliss_

And I must awake to a new day.

_As the remains are clear_

Rolling out of my bed,

_An abandoned home_

I look at the remains.

_The remains of the festival_

Scatterings on the ground.

_From the late fight_

Happiness hand in hand,

_With hope and sadness_

The beautiful fireworks,

_Decorate the ground_

All one colour,

_A dark bloody red_

From our festival.

_Of live and death_


	19. Candles

**Another LonelyKitty request. Always happy to oblige however This one was more... out there since I'm just so day-dreamy right now. This one holds more of a calm mood. Not happy, sad, angry or anything. Just a sense of being (excuse this strange sentence, but I'm going all weird...).**

Candles of a Mad Man

Little lights of flame.

_That brightens our day_

Used in the old,

_And the new_

Bring soft whisps of smoke.

_After time_

Strange shapes and colours.

_Few the same_

Views of light.

_From a flame_

Delicate and soft,

_Just like your soul_

Weak against wind.

_No matter how hard the blow_

Cupping with a hand.

_And holding with grip_

Creating a shield.

_Of ancient light_

Walking down dark halls.

_As you can't sleep_

The light always with me,

_Two steps in front_

And always without.

_Two steps behind_

A circular ring of yellow.

_That shows the way_

Absence of heat,

_A cold flame_

Holds no absence of light.

_A bright candle_

Absence of one,

_Heat_

And holder of another.

_Light_

Not big enough,

_Just small_

To be called fire.

_But flame_

The small candle,

_Lights the path_

And creates a day.

_Within the night_


	20. Experiment

**A/N: This is Sephant speaking and I glad to welcome you to my 20thpoem (woo!). Suggested by LonelyKitty, we take a twist into Allen's more hidden thoughts in "Experiment". Enjoy my readers, ENJOY!**

**Timcanpy: Go fireworks! Sadly I missed the Canada ones this year but oh wells...**

**InfinityOnTheRun:Everyone loves flow man, ya just gotta go with it... (lol, that sounds like a hippie). And with the ending to "Fireworks" that's just where Allen had to, in the end, fight on a day he was enjoying. Where he got to be a kid again.**

**seasnake.756: Woo One of the best**

**LonelyKitty:Your acting like my teachers! You keep throwing ideas at me (referring to a PM you sent me with more ideas.)!! Also I have this ability to take pictures. One time i took 47 pictures of a glacier! I'm just that amazing (mind you they where all different and GOOD pictures)! I kind of like all the twist that Hoshino-san is making right now. As they, "Nothing can ever be as good as the original. For all the others are just copies." ... man that's deep! Any ways, your new ideas will (more slowly) pop up...**

Experiment of a Mad Man

I've never been "tested" on.

_Or so you think_

But it feels like,

_You have_

I have.

_And always will be_

It hurts,

_Deep inside_

Not knowing the truth.

_In this web of lies_

It hurts

_Reflected outside_

Having to show scares

_Of other experiments_

Though not directly,

_At least not on purpose_

I have been experimented on.

_By god and human_

In appearance and personal.

_A harsher type_

Never tested,

_Just done_

In hateful secrets.

_By hidden eyes_

Friend or foe,

_It does not matter_

I am their sheep,

_Their sacrificial lamb_

In twisted agony.

_Deprived of stability_

Precious to some,

_Protected by others_

Who I am "me".

_And always will be_

Standing by the cross,

_In diming silence_

As I whisper out a truth

_That is so hard to bear_

I am a living experiment.

_Though not directly_

A pawn,

_To you_

And a mistake.

_To god_


	21. Duty

**A/N: Another LonelyKitty suggestion! The list shall get smaller!! Any ways, this one has the more darker side of Allen as he shows just how much "faith" he holds true. Relax, and enjoy**

Duty of a Mad Man

Hand across my chest,

_Covering the cross_

I speak a silent prayer.

_In blinded stupidity_

Laughing to myself,

_As you leave the church_

In silent giggles.

_As you question god_

He loves to tease me.

_As it appears_

Pushing me around,

_Past your limits_

Like a bully.

_On the playground_

"Do this,"

_For nothing_

"Do that,"

_For sacrifice_

"Do everything"

_For "me"_

Stupid god.

_Can't you see?_

That what we are fighting.

_Is me_

This duty,

_That is our own_

Was forced on me.

_In two split halves_

As a destroyer,

_Of akuma_

And a savior.

_Of humans_

You place burden,

_That is not ours_

On my shoulders.

_Along with that clownish innocence_

We are children.

_Not much older_

But you refuse to help,

_This horrible mess_

That you help create.

_Unbeknownst to them_

But no matter.

_No more complaining_

This is my duty,

_As a child of thee_

As a destroyer and a savior

_In pure sincerity_

No point,

_In escaping_

In this pointless duty.

_For we are trapped_

As our own toys.

_That follows_

Your advice.

_In this fight_

Against another,

"_Me"_

In this pointless,

_Duty_


	22. Love

**A/N: LonelyKitty/Timcanpy(you suggest who he loved, I'm staying neutral on that) idea. I myself had planned to do this later on, but after two suggestion I figured I should do it... This one is on Allen's broad love. Where he loves all and stuff. Oh just read it, I'm getting a head ache...**

Love of a Mad Man

I love to smile.

_For others_

I love to laugh.

_For hope_

I love to be.

_For me_

I just love.

_To love_

Human-monster

_It does not matter_

I love them too.

_In silent resolve_

I just can't help it.

_No one can_

Being raised I was,

_With absence of love_

I want to spread it.

_To spread this love_

Give it to as many as I can.

_So they are not tormented_

Tormented like me,

_In dark allies_

Are those without love.

_And spiteful words_

I don't want to see suffering,

_As you have seen_

I don't want to feel pain,

_As you have felt_

I just want to love.

_Fill all the spaces_

To love and allow,

_As you wanted_

Others to love.

_As you can't_

But my love,

_Your true love_

Is gone.

_Demolished when young_

Destroyed because of absence.

_Absence of others love_

So I love,

_But not true love_

Love akuma,

_Death_

Human,

_Life_

Noah,

_dark_

And innocence.

_light_

I love them.

_You "love" all_

So that they can love,

_Love you back_

And not be like me,

_A broken beating heart_

I love,

_In hope_

That one day.

_When "all" love back_

I might gain,

_The true love that you lack_


	23. Nativity

**A/N: Last one for the 23rd of July (this will proberly pop up on the 24th...). LonelyKitty suggestion. I decided to upload 4 in honor of the anime finally bringing forth the wonder of the lullaby introduced in the manga ages ago. The song was played the entire time i wrote these, over and over. Very inspiring. These are also in honor of me turning 15 last Sunday (the 20th). So I m now a proud 15 year old (same age as Allen!) who is off to high school this school year. Also, originally I was going to upload 5 in hour of 15, but the 5th one is also in honor of the song played on the new episode (93). So, I have decided to delay the upload of that one till next week when the full song is released in episode 94. It will come accompanied with the manga version of the song. More will be explained when the pair is released. Long enough authors note? Not over quite yet. This poem (back on topic) is about Allen's way of seeing his nativity... yeah...**

Nativity of a Mad Man

I just want to help,

_The way you are_

Help in any way I can.

_Even if bad_

To help children and mothers,

_And liars and murderers_

To help.

_And bring hope_

But,

_As they say_

Perhaps this is a lie.

_Self-deception_

Not everyone wants help,

_At least yours_

A cursed ones help.

_Must bring bad luck_

No one wants help.

_Help from a monster_

People tell me,

_Lies and truths_

That I can't help everyone.

_A sweet lie and bitter truth_

That I should help myself.

_You already are_

But I am.

_Like I said_

I help myself,

_By helping others_

So am I truly naïve?

_As they think_

Or are they the ones.

_Since they do not see_

I'm doing it again.

_What?_

Lying to myself.

_To make yourself feel better_

Never telling truths,

_Except to strangers_

So that no one will notice.

_Your little problem_

That I am so naïve.

_That you believe_

Every single one of the-

_-Sweet Lies_

That I myself,

_Have weaved_


	24. Special Song

**A/N: Hello there, I have finally uploaded the two song poems. Now, They are a GREAT deal shorter than the rest but that is because they are limited to the lines in the song. Also, these lines are from the subbed version I watch and Iread. So if yours is different I apologize in advance for that. The twin poems have 3 VERY important differences. 1) The 'shadow' begins first. It is singing the song to Allen. 2) On of the lines has both italic and normal. This shows that they are both saying this at the SAME TIME! 3)Are complete dedications to the final release of the song in the anime and manga, so most of the 'shadows's' lines I DO NOT OWN! Those belong to Hatsura-san. Now, I have pretty much named them the same, this one, the manga is called "special" because I found it heart warming. It has a more poem-like format. I see them as equal and do not prefer anime over manga or vise-versa. Thank you for your patience.**

**Timcanpy: So glad you enjoyed my poems And come ON spill, tell me what you mean by truthful!!**

**LonelyKitty:You are not aloud to walk you dog anymore... even thought that's what I do to think... But yes I spoil you and shall continue to do so, after all, you are following me to the ends of the earth! So let us begin our journey my friend! For "Duty" it begins with Allen in a church 'praying' to god, where he realizes that he is being used and yet he doesn't stop it. Please enjoy**

**Shi-koi: Thank you for the kind review**

Special Song of a Mad Man

"_And then the boy"_

Who is still a child

"_Drifted off to sleep breathing heavily"_

In fear of oncoming nightmares

"_The flames within the ash"_

Lightly taunting me

"_One by one welling up"_

Expanding as I breath

"_The beloved face"_

That is so dearly cursed

"_Thousands of dreams upon this earth"_

My sweetened haven

"_As your silver eyes trembled on that night"_

Filled with lonely tears

"_A shining 'you' is born"_

Embraced by loving arms

"_Hundreds of millions months and years"_

That passed by in single days

"_No matter how many prayers are returned to the earth"_

For the earth's sweetest children

"_I_ s_h_a_l_l _c_o_n_t_i_n_u_e _t_o _p_r_a_y"

"_Please give this child love"_

As I deserve

"_Joined hands and a kiss"_

That never followed after

_Please sleep dear child_

As I fall asleep…


	25. Sacred Song

**A/N: Alright, this is the anime version. It has more of a song motion than the previous one. Once again, the lyric are from the versions that Iwatch and read. This is just a tad longer, and I feel that this finishes them off nicer than the other. Both just as good of course. This one is called "Sacred" because it holds a deeper remembrance because it is a song and has music. I am a music student (percussion!) and so I tend to remember that better than words. Love is equal though! I must say, that I truly love this song and am so happy that the lyric's are so close. If this was intentional, all the more love! Now, I now I've been gone forever, but I am taking another break. Main reason? I've started another fanfic, except this is a X-men evo one (don't hate me, but I just love Kurt too much not to!). You do not have to read but please check it out at my profile at least. Also, I want to add to more "Titles" to my one-shot collection before I add another poem. Yes I'm evil... OH and Tim and LK, make sure to lend me ideas (LK you have alot and I know you want to tell me). You guys really are awesome and I want to repay you as much as possible for being with me since day 1! Thanks so much!**

Sacred Song of a Mad Man

"_And then the boy fell asleep"_

Awaiting pleasant dreams

"_The flames inside the breathing ashes"_

That warms my cold soul

"_One the two"_

Dreams to nightmares

"_The floating swelling, the dear profile"_

Of the take of my birth

"_Thousands of dreams, dreams that pour onto the earth"_

In each new basking breath

"_On the night when the silver eyes swing"_

In longing joy

"_The shining you, who was born"_

Filled with discrete sadness

"_No matter how many millions of years"_

That can pass by in single days

"_Return the prayers to Earth"_

In which they belong

"_I _c_o_n_t_i_n_u_e _p_r_a_y_i_n_g"

"_Love for the last"_

The last chosen born

"_Kiss for the joined hands"_

Of innocence and darkness

_I sing this lullaby to you_

On soft black keys

_In hopes that you will dream_

And sleep peacefully


	26. Salt

**A/N: YES! I'm finally back in Mad!! Sorry for the extreamly long wait, but I got tones to upload. My only excuss is that I haven't been in the mood to type these up, thanks for all the patience and stuff. Don't worry, there should be at least one poem every week now that I'm back on track! This one came from out of no where, and thus I decided to write it. I'm pretty sure no one requested this one... and I think it my longest too...**

**Lonely Kitty: Thanks for the kind words as always! I can't race my dog, cause she'll never run past me, she that loyal... For wish, I'll do that idea along with my own, once I get started on that one there should be 3. "Human Wish", "Demon Wish", and "Wish". There might be more and I might change Demon to Akuma... depends on how I feel... Hope you love-les me for all of these!**

**Timcanpy: Yo Tim, glad to hear from you! As for books, i've read a few and i'll morph a few into poems though they are a tad hard since they are SO long!! I love books but sometimes their length pisses me off! Truly hope you enjoy these!**

Salt of a Mad Man

Such a strange thing.

_Strange to touch_

Feels like sand,

_Small little grains_

But is so white they are invisible.

_When separate_

It tastes weird.

_Such a weird thing_

Only to be described as salty.

_In irony of its name_

When I was little,

_Still just a child_

People would toss it over their shoulder when they saw me…

_In silent judgment_

I never understood that.

_Never told why_

Why waste salt by tossing it over your shoulder?

_A worthless protection_

And why was it only when they saw me when they did it?

_Not you_

Even when they saw other children,

_Not the child_

Other homeless,

_Not abandonment_

Only when they saw me.

_Horrible humans_

Only when they saw my arm.

_Your beautiful weapon_

They would get one glance at me,

_Not you boy, not you_

One glance at my arm.

_It is your arm they fear_

My twisted red and cruel arm.

_They wanted 'protection' from it_

They would take their salt out,

_Protection from their protector_

And toss it over their shoulder.

_In wrong fear_

It made me feel bad.

_Not you_

Feel shunned and hated and lonely.

_NOT YOU!_

When they saw my arm,

_Your weapon was their target_

They would run away,

_In fear_

Salt chasing their back.

_Their wrong faith_

I asked my master what that meant.

_You trusted he would tell the truth_

And he told me,

_That horrible truth with a laugh_

That people do that to ward off demons.

_Evil spirit_

My body had frozen in place.

_The pain of knowing_

As I now understand why.

_Why they tossed salt over them_

My master looked at me,

_Thinking it a stupid question_

And then he saw my face.

_Not expecting what he saw_

He asked if people did that to me.

_And you followed with a silent nod_

I remember warm arms embracing me,

_In silent sadness_

As he told me he was sorry.

_For thinking of it as a joke_

I felt loved then,

_By this man of bloodied hands and hair_

And I can't help but laugh,

_At your found memories_

At the times when people glanced at my arm,

_Reaching for their salt_

With my head hanging in shame,

_As you knew what they 'saw'_

And my master,

_That bloody kind man_

Shouting at them,

_In you defense_

As he told them,

_That they were the monsters_

And that we should be the ones,

_Throwing salt over our backs_


	27. Candy

**A/N: I'm pretty sure that someone requested this and if it was you please tell so I can give you credit. This one is shot and well, sweet (bad pun). I like it a lot and it has a nice simplicity that my other poems haven't had for quite a while! Please enjoy!**

Candy of a Mad Man

Not sweet,

_Not sour_

Not red,

_Not blue_

Not any colour.

_Of the rainbow_

No flavor.

_Besides plain_

A grey circle,

_That has no taste_

Never touched.

_But never thrown away_

Rock hard candy.

_Of flesh and bone_

Get past the shell,

_And enter the base_

Ignore the bland,

_Repetitive taste_

And try the real.

_That is the centre_

Try my heart.

_What does it taste like?_

Is it bitter?

_Like reality_

Sweet?

_Like bliss_

Sour?

_Like lies_

Spicy?

_Like lust_

Dry?

_Like pain_

Or wet?

_Like tears_

Is it good?

_Good child_

Is it bad?

_Bad child_

Or neither?

_You_

What is it like?

_What are we like?_

We can't taste our candy…

_For that is us_

So please tell me.

_And we'll tell you_

Are we sweet?

_Or pathetically bitter?_


	28. Rush

**A/N: RAWR! I'm sure someone requested this but I'm can't find it or remember who!! I think it's Lonely Kitty that she sent in a PM but I can't remember!! -sobs- oh well. This one, as the name inclines, has a rushed feel to it. I think I did quite well.**

Rush of a Mad Man

"Excuse me."

_You shout_

"Pardon me."

_You say_

"Please move!"

_Out of our way_

I run and hide,

_Against your time_

As I ignore reality.

_Entering your own world_

I fear the reaper,

_That is yourself_

And beat the damned.

_Crushing your soul_

From left to right,

_You have no time_

Up and down,

_As we rhyme_

I race the cloak.

_That ticks and tocks_

Climbing the stairs,

_In an invisible fleet_

Noise and silence,

_From flattened feet_

Never touching the ground.

_In your endless flight_

Turn left,

_No right_

Turn right.

_No left_

Up down.

_Down up_

Burning my feet.

_From fleeting heat_

Race the cloak.

_Race the time_

Run from enemies.

_Run from death_

Rush left,

_And rush right_

As I get lost,

_In our endless flight_


	29. Selfishness

**A/N: Just another one on the 'I pretty sure someone requested this' list. This holds a different few of Allen and shows how he believes that he is selfish. Very weird I must say...**

Selfishness of a Mad Man

I want,

_You need_

I need.

_You want_

Why is it,

_Want and need_

Are both one?

_But the same_

When I cry,

_Reaching with small fingers_

Is that a need?

_Of comfort_

Or a want?

_Of company_

Why does it hurt when I am rejected?

_Company is not a want_

I am so selfish,

_In your gracious righteousness_

Wanting friends and family.

_As others suffer_

I call out their name.

_So they turn your way_

"Hear me"

_Not them_

"See me"

_Never them_

"Love me"

"_Hate me"_

"See me"

"_Hear me"_

Please,

_You beg_

Love me too.

_Include you_

I want your love!

_You need reassurance_

I don't care if this is selfish!

_For that is what it is_

Just LOVE ME!

_See him_

HATE ME!

_Hear him_

Allow me to be human,

_Were wants and needs are one_

Allow me a family and friends

_Who choose to be_

And allow me to believe,

_as they believe_

That I am selfless,

_And a sacrifice for thee_


	30. Stream

**A/N: Lonely Kitty's long awaited request for water. There will most likely be mroe that this version but this is the first and it has a calmer feel, getting away from the harsh angsty that I feel have been attacking my poems... oh wells. Hope you enjoy as alway!**

Stream of a Mad Man

Smooth steady flows,

_That trinkle down the valley_

Brought alive by the rain.

_And dirtied by the dirt_

Cleaning the hands,

_Dying the water_

Washing away my sins.

_Bleeding streaks_

Splashing and cupping smoothly,

_To get every inch_

Cooling the burns.

_And stinging the cuts_

Never discriminating,

_Allowing us mutts_

Forgiving my wrongs.

_That are not yours_

Letting me breath evenly.

_In this world_

Bringing the water to my lips,

_You take a sip_

I cleanse my burning throat.

_Sore from screams and shouts_

Tickling my toes,

_Cooling your feet_

I kick and splash.

_A white flashy spray_

Little fish,

_Sleek and smooth_

Swim past my feet.

_In their rush_

I sigh in content,

_In calming pleasure_

As my feet cool down,

_From constant running_

And my hands dry.

_Free of blood_

I smile at my reflection,

_A cursed white ghost_

And it smiles back.

_Like the stream_

The lights and shades paint the water

_Mixed with blue, white and red_

I thank it for giving me peace,

_Peace of mind_

And I leave,

_To fight a war_

As cool and calm,

_As the stream_


	31. Mask

**A/N: The last of this spur of updates because of my laziness... Once against, requested by Lonely Kitty it holds a twist and I believe it came out crooked (in a good way). It has a completly different feel than my others, or at least that's what I think... Enjoy-ohs!**

Mask of a Mad Man

It fits my face perfectly.

_Like a mold_

Fooling everyone.

_Even the closest_

With beautiful smiles,

_Wrapped in lies_

And undying hope.

_That died long ago_

I'm so beautiful,

_Beautiful with your mask_

That I myself am fooled.

_Wishing to hope again_

But the comfort has weakened me,

_Cracking your face_

Allowing my eyes to peer through.

_With broken emotions_

I do not want the too see,

_Through your beauty_

To see how beaten and broken I am.

_And always will be_

They begin to see more,

_As you fall apart_

And the anger is now clear in my voice.

_In fear of them knowing_

My mask is broken,

_Only covering your smiles_

Allowing the world to see my pain.

_That is so clear in those eyes_

But I don't want them to see.

_You want to continue your façade_

I can't live without my mask,

_Or else they will reject you_

For even my 'family' will leave if they see.

_For you are what they deem evil_

I feel the light explode inside me,

_What they see as good_

And it wraps me in a cool embrace.

_A beautiful cloak_

My innocence gives me what I wished for.

_A beautiful mask_

It covers my eyes,

_Beating within you_

And protects me.

_From the ones_

That I myself,

_protect_


	32. Moon's Hue

**A/N: Hi! I'm Miss. Doesn't Update in Forever and Feels Really Bad About it!! But don't worry, I've finally gotten around to typing again. The main reason you ask? Why it was cause my Microsoft thing ran out and then I got open office and didn't feel comfortable in it for... two-ish weeks. But i'm all good now so I should be able to update. I got a list of requests from you guys.**

**Anyways, Moon is finally here. I never thought it would become "Moons Hue" espically sense it is (literaly) all over the map. This idea just stuck, sounds pretty and I don't feel like craking any more "Moon" poems... I'll probably do another moon (and sun) later on, to spice up the others!**

**Timpcanpy: What's up buddy? Love you ideas -adds to list- and I'll try to get them done. Sorry for the late update (super late) and thanks so much for the kind words! I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed them!**

**LonelyKitty:Hyper attack? Oh we all get them any ways. I actually checked my 5th drawer and found my old shoe in there... very odd-are you a shoe? Anyways, I don't want to be kidnapped and you monster under the bed would be my bud and I would probably die if you didn't feed me because I have the chance of having some sort of 'bowl syndrom' fun eh? My brain was laughing evil when it found out you were worshiping it. It wants me to do that too, but I said no. I think you did request those, just in a PM or something... My friends and I are actually thinking about starting a band! I'mma on drums and keyboard! love the ideas, and I'm going to have SO much fun with the fluff one - Also, since school is a'rollin I thought yous would be too, so I'mma going to try extra hard so that you get more inspiration like last year! -pumps arm-**

**GUYS GUESS WHAT! I HAVE ENOGUH CHAPTER TO MAE YOU HAVE TO SCROLL!! YAY!! -spins around in chair- NOW TO THE LIST OF IDEAS! AWAY**

**Also, I have a deviant-thingy now. Check me out there, but I'm called inujuju over there. I uploaded some Allen drawing I've done, not many mind you... I'm trying to do more but this is my TOP priority other than life! Until next poem (and sorry for the SUPER long A/N...) **

Moon's Hue of a Mad Man

People love to hate you.

_Without noticing_

How they see you in the dark.

_In the forgotten time_

They do not love you.

_In true love_

They love the sun.

_That brightens their day_

You are but a reflection,

_Empty and lifeless_

Of their oh-so wonderful sun.

_Reminding them only of it_

When they look at you,

_The strong hue_

They just think of the sun.

_Nothing more_

You are but a reminder of it.

_To them_

Reminding them of the Shadows.

_That live within you_

They do not live with you,

_As we do_

For they live in the sun.

_As we do_

Though I can not live within you,

_Like humans do the sun_

I won't live without you,

_Like the Shadows do the moon _

I can live beside you.

_In understanding_

I do not care if you disappear.

_To become anew_

Or re-appear.

_To become full_

As long as you are there,

_In the sky_

Understanding my love and need of you

_Just as the sun_

I wish for you to understand,

_That we love you_

That just like the sun,

_Whom the humans live with_

We chariest you too.

_Our nighttime lantern_

So don't ever change,

_Feel unloved, forgotten, or broken._

For I am here,

_Even if we cannot live with you,_

We are here,

_We can be beside you,_

For we are,

_Neither or._


	33. Boredom

**A/N: -yawn- Man have I been tired lately! Any who, this one actually feels like boredom. I believe that if Allen was ever bored and by himself, he would be filled with those horrible thoughts and doubts that often plague the others. He is a growing boy ya'know? Requested by Lonely Kitty... Also, I should update more often (so risky to day that!) because my creative juices are flowing. This includes my other stories cause I don't want to neglect them. Also, cause I'm evil, I'm going to add app. 4 more stories onto fanfic (all D.Grey-Man) so BEWARE!!**

**Timpcanpy: No prob, I should thank-you for the review! Please enjoy!**

**Bani.no.Usagi: Pfft, the day my poetry makes sense to others is the day that people begin to think like me... Okay not fully true but yeah, not going to get much more depth out of me... They are all really deep most of the time, and they are probably random in the sense of how they appear and how i go about talking about it...**

**Lonely Kitty: Is it just me or are we getting more random? So you are a shoe eh? I guess I could move in but I also have school... and so many other things to do. I'll try updating more just for you! I love the name too... spur of the moment. The "As we do" part revers to how Allen lives in both the sun and the moon, I was too lazy to think of a better part and I though it hid what it meant quite well (which it appears it did). Thanks for the review!**

Boredom of a Mad Man

Twisting my hair with my fingers,

_To pass the time_

I count the specks of dust on the table as they rise.

_125..._

Everyone is gone now

_Away_

Off on missions,

_While we stay_

To save the world

_From another day_

Time passes so slowly now.

_In open mockery_

So annoying,

_Like that red-head_

I can count the seconds between each tick.

_From that horribly loud clock_

Tapping the table,

_Raising the dust_

I try to preoccupy my mind.

_To escape your growing dread_

Family?

_You have none_

Friends?

_They are gone_

Enemies?

_At your back_

And memories?

_Lying twisting threads_

I drop my head on the table,

_So unbelievably loud_

"I'm thinking to much."

_You whisper out loud_

For such thoughts to come,

_Your mind begins to wander_

Must mean that I am truly alone.

_Only myself and you remain_

When others are around,

_Trying to have them here at all times_

My mind never wanders.

_Always staying on time_

There is no seconds,

_Between seconds_

And I never lose my train of thought.

_That often wanders to darker places_

I hate being alone,

_For loneliness leads to thinking_

To have nothing to do but lose myself in me.

_To doubt and question_

So many questions,

_So little answers_

So many lies,

_So little trust_

This is why I hate myself.

_Boredom engulfs you so thoroughly_

Because when it's me,

_Only us_

These thoughts begin to rise.

_Dripping with doubt_

And that is why,

_I hate boredom,_

To much time to think,

_And to little time act_


	34. Reach

**A/N: I LOVE MY BROTHER! He bought me a Timcanpy!!! It's SOOO CUTE! I sleep with it and huggle with it all the time. He's always with me when I type now~! Also, I have Allen's OUTFIT! And you know what's awesome? I LOOK GOOD IN IT! Beside colour, my hair is/was similar to Allen's and I'm just amazing. This was requested by LonelyKitty, it's probably much more different than what you had in mind, but hey, it's me... Please enjoy~!**

**Timcanpy: I have so much to do that I'm bored trying NOT to do something... I'm not sure if that made any sense... Oh wells, thanks for the encouragement!**

**LonelyKitty: All right, I won't tell! You really think I have a gift -smiles widely- thanks so much! It's people like you and Tim who makes me want to keep going with these, so you guys have gifts in motivating people! For me, building on simple things is just something I do... I've always do it my entire life now that I think about it, just on a much smaller scale than this.**

Reach of a Mad Man

I raise it high,

_Your small hand_

Grabbing onto reality so tightly,

_Fear of falling_

So that I do not stray.

_Like so many others_

It's so hard,

_When you are so small_

To raise my sickly hands,

_Pale and Red_

To those of my friends.

_That are dear and tall_

I don't want to lean on anyone,

_To be a burden_

I don't want to hinder anyone,

_To add weight to their shoulders_

I can carry it myself.

_As you always had_

I can walk with the world holding onto me,

_Like the lost child that you yourself are_

So why is it,

_On the darker days_

That I reach out to the others.

_To your "friends"_

I don't want to lean on them,

_To burden or hinder_

I don't want to taint them,

_As you have already been_

I'm not reaching out to them,

_But rather pulling them down_

As I drown,

_They drown with you_

In the weight of the world,

_That you carry on your shoulders_

I cry like a child,

_Broken and beaten_

Reaching out unconsciously,

_To others who can carry you_

And as soon as they reach down,

_You pull them under_

I pull myself up.

_And watch them drown_

Everyone who lends me their hand,

_Gripping your pain_

Drowns themselves.

_In your hidden shame_

So why is it,

_That when you reach out_

Only a select few drown,

_And the others pull you out_

Carrying both my weight,

_And their own_


	35. Death

**A/N: Man, it finally spit itself out eh? This one follows the manga more in terms of Allen's "Death". I like it quite a lot but, meh, that's just me. This is supposed to have a slow to normal pace. Going from death to awakening. It just touches the events softly, as if it being a passing thought (which it is sense this all happened so suddenly to Allen). Also... I discovered an area on for P3 (Persona 3) I think I almost died squeeing. It's such an awesome game (if you haven't tried it out, GO DO THAT RIGHT NOW!) and I'm working on a fic for it cause I love it too much. It's actually tied with -Man, that's how awesome it is. Oh, I apologize for neglecting this, especially when my X-men fic is always being updated... I just like that story (basically I'm my own fan girl) so I keep forcing myself to add more to it sense I, myself, want to see what happens next. Well, Good Day for now, and happy (belated) Halloween and Dead Days~!**

Death of a Mad Man

It so quite,

_No hearing_

So dark,

_No seeing_

So cold,

_No feeling_

But so unbelievably painful,

_Shutting down_

It hurts everywhere.

_Blood spilling_

My chest aches as I breath and it pumps.

_Through a small hole_

It feels draining and constricting,

_Unmovable_

Like I'm trapped or paralyzed.

_Unmoving_

It hurts!

_Tears brim at your hollow eyes_

Someone help me!

_You cry silently, unable to open your mouth_

A fog presses down on me,

_Warm and cool_

It soothes me and makes my chest hurt less,

_Mending the hole_

But I still cry,

_Such silent tears_

Because I am afraid of death,

_Imprisonment of the soul_

but I am more afraid of life.

_Fighting and screaming_

Were everything is torn over and over again.

_Ripping open old and new wounds_

The pain is gone now,

_As you enter a dream_

And all that I see is snow and tomb stones,

_Entering our world_

I reach out for a friend,

_And I reach back_

And I'm stopped by a hand,

_So much like you own_

And then I wake up once again.

_To face the word called 'life'_

All I can do,

_Is cry_

Is fight and be beaten,

_Over and over again_

As gods preciouses loved one,

_More of a curse than a blessing_

That is unable to live,

_And unable to die_


	36. Work

**A/N: Okay, this one completely and utterly goes all over the map. It has a hold on it but there's just way too much stuff behind Allen's job! This is one that I have decided to do (cause I'm evil~). Sorry for the long wait and yadda-yadda. I don't feel like doing an authors note.**

**Timcanpy: As usual, love your reviews and your undying support!**

**LonelyKitty:Actually, I was a zombie for Halloween. I'm wearing his outfit at a convention! You always make me feel like some sort of god~! I'm so glad you like everything so much!**

Work of a Mad Man

To fight and protect,

_Wither and die_

Is the job of my work.

_As a "faithful one"_

Never given a choice,

_Born with greatness_

Decided at birth.

_With deceased_

Explosions lighting the sky,

_Burning your soul_

Voices screaming in my ears.

_Drowning your vision_

The world shifts,

_Becoming blurry_

As I cry out.

_In maddened furry_

"Why do I have to fight?"

_It is your job_

"I don'e want to die!"

_It is your work_

"Why me?!"

_Because it is you_

So many voices,

_Mumbled into one_

So many doubts,

_Forever shunned_

So many cries,

_Within gurgling throats_

And so many die.

_Sinking the boat_

The room is silent.

_Return from work_

I speak clear and even.

_Disguising the hurt_

I look them in the eye,

_And you will until they die_

And turn away.

_As your thoughts rage_

My shouts and screams from before...

_Are never more_

Only in my mind do they speak.

_With such seething hate_

I hate this job,

_That you must work_

And I cry and scream.

_As you continue to hurt_


	37. Book

**A/N: Alright, I forgot to mention this, but these should have been uploaded yesterday. It's just that I got really sick (to the point that I could barely move) so I was resting practically all day... But I should be fine now! I only get sick 1-3 times a year so I was due for another round with the flu/cold/fever/whatever the heck this is... This one is a hell-a lot more on topic than the last. It was also requested by Timcanpy (You said to do a book I like, but I wanted it to be easy for everyone to understand and not to have to read the book that I liked). Till next week (dead serious), I hope you enjoy this double update~!**

Book of a Mad Man

Written in olden text,

_With small tight withers_

That drips down the pages.

_Smelling of ink_

No title,

_No name_

Belongs to the leather.

_Thats bound by string_

Wrinkled and crumpled,

_Dropped in water_

Burned and crisped.

_Engulfed in flame_

Torn pages,

_Hiding secrets_

Running ink,

_That you dread_

Scarlet print,

_From your blood_

And scratched out lines.

_That are forever bad_

Tied into knots,

_A horrid bow_

As pages are added.

_Never ending show_

Chapter after chapter,

_Dribble and dabble_

Page after page,

"_Such a lucky fellow"_

Line after line,

_Squirming against time_

Pen and Pencil.

_Are combined_

Scratch scratch,

_Lead on paper_

Drip drip.

_Double the ink_

Such a funny thing.

_Thats added on each time_

A never ending book,

_Holding your story_

Just like my life.

_Pure irony_

"Such a lucky fellow!"

_You and I_


	38. Left Hand

****

**A/N: Argh! You don't know how big of a pain it was to get these up here. Fanfiction keeps crashing on me!!! Alright, this was supposed to be up Saturday but I got caught in a double shift at work, Sunday was homework/play .hack// G.U. day, Monday was my first attempt at this and more GU, Tuesday was more homework, Wednesday was me and a friend going to the live action Death Note movie... it was very funny... Any ways, Hands was requested by Lonely Kitty, but I decided to split it up into three's, the other will be uploaded right after this one. This like, the fifth time I've had to write this so I hope I got everything... Sorry for the long wait~**

**Timcanpy: Hi-ho, hi-ho~ I like your idea, I really haven't done anything -Man related so it's good...**

**LonelyKitty: Yup, I only get sick three or so times a year. My test results came back in and I'm super healthy! And my liver is like... god or something. It's really good apparently. I'll add your idea's to my list and I'll try to get them done~**

Left Hand of a Mad Man

So grotesque and dismantled.

_This burden of humanity_

Burned into the shape of a cross,

_Glowing sickness_

Which symbolizes "God".

_That is mocking you so_

It's red and looks sick,

_With folded, burned skin_

Almost as if it's rotting.

_Rotting away_

The nails are smooth,

_but sharp_

And almost look human,

_Except for one thing_

If the nails were not so black.

_As if they died so long ago_

This left hand died before it was born,

_Replaced with a sicking beauty_

And thus I was shunned and abandoned.

_For being born with such a thing_

If this fate was ever fair,

_Which it isn't_

Then I can only laugh in fate's face.

_A cackle of madness_

There is no such thing as fair.

_Just life and death_

So my fate can not possibly be fair.

_That is your reasoning for this curse_

Why else would my mother look at me,

_With forgotten eyes_

As if I'm a devil.

_A demons child_

Like she can't believe that she gave birth to me.

_In which she did._

Such a saddened fate,

_That you must take_

Brought by this left hand.

_That is adored in innocence_

A hand seen as the devil's,

_Even though it is nothing more_

Then a single part,

_Of God_


	39. Right Hand

**A/N: So left hand finally worked, and now this one is giving me problems. I think FF is having some document problems cause this is pretty bad. Part of LonelyKitty's request, one left after this one. This is the right hand, and surprisingly it's actually quite good~**

Right Hand of a Mad Man

So pale and simple,

_So damn normal_

As if it was a humans.

_Which it is and is not_

It reeks of some forgot normality.

_That you have never experienced_

Other people have similar right hands,

_As if they're all the same_

But there's something off about mine...

_That you yourself do not know_

The nails are white,

_Healthy and strong_

Showing some kind of simplicity.

_That is rightfully yours_

It's so odd,

_To have something so normal_

That this hand chooses to stay.

_On such a cursed body_

Not only that,

_There's more_

But it is strong,

_Enough to hold_

Smooth,

_Enough to caress_

Simple,

_Enough to appear normal,_

And human.

_Enough to be yours_

It's so odd,

_To have so many attributes_

To have such a hand.

_That is looked upon as weak_

A hand that is human,

_And not a demon_

And yet so much more than theirs.

_More then the silly humans_

In which this hand,

_That is so white_

Can hold and caress,

_Both loved and hated_

With such normality,

_And such strength_

That some days,

_When you gaze at it_

Instead of cursing me of it's mockery,

_Of being normal_

It blesses upon me a simple normality,

_Of a human_


	40. Hands

**A/N: Man we're just on a role! Not only is FF finaly calming down but Persona 3 leveling is jsut going great~! So this is the last instalment of the Hands Saga that LonelyKitty requested. A fine wrap up must say~**

Hands of a Mad Man

Of white and black.

_Human and devil_

Filled with sin,

_Of undone crimes_

And filled with innocence.

_Both pure and tainted_

With the left hand of god,

_Seen as the devils_

And the right hand of humanity,

_Seen as normal_

I clap together the worlds.

_That clash so often_

Bringing forth heaven and earth,

_With a mix of hell_

In the fingers of my soul.

_That is so twisted_

I combine the strength of myself,

_Accepting the good and the bad_

That is filled with malice and love.

_For this petty land_

My left is for the blackened souls.

_The tainted deaths_

My right for the unprotected bodies,

_Of the pure, sweet innocent_

Left and Right,

_Come hand in hand_

In shades of grey,

_Forming black and white_

Tools of salvation.

_Or destruction_

Each holds four fingers,

_and a single thumb_

Just like theirs,

_Human scum_

Hands of god,

_And hands of the devil_

Protect the innocent,

_With your right_

And save the damned.

_With your left_

So that one day,

_Those silly humans will see_

That the white is black,

_And the black is white_


	41. Eyes

**A/N: Well, I think I just got blessed or something. This finally worked and it looks like everything will be fine. And it was outrageously fast too. I think it was cause my brother set the X-Box 360 up that slowed everything down so badly. But I really don't know... But hey, I'm back and I can finally add these up. So sorry for the wait, I was going to put these up on Friday but as you can tell, the comp/interforce just wouldn't work with me. Eyes was requested by LonelyKitty and I ponder if you guys can see the pattern in this particular poem.**

Eyes of a Mad Man

Of silver-grey,

_And blackened red_

Folded in soft lids.

_Made of skin_

Seeing the white.

_and the black_

A single eye,

_That is untouched by man_

holds childish innocence.

_Happy times_

It's tears are clear,

_Not black_

And smooth like water.

_Not like molasses_

It only sees,

_What you choose to see_

When it's open.

_No force_

So unlike it's counterpart.

_It's evil twin_

That forces itself open,

_In pain_

To view dead souls.

_That you don't choose to see_

The tears of it runs slow,

_Like warm molasses_

Dyed black from sin.

_That "he" believed you committed_

Holding dark secrets,

_Bad memories_

A single eye,

_Touched by the devil_

That sees only black.

_In a world of white_

With red rings enclosing it.

_Marking it's presence_

Oh what a world I see,

_Through two different eyes._

Of blackened red,

_And silver-grey_


	42. Fragility

**A/N: Fast god damn it. I mean REALLY FAST! This took like, two seconds to load! That's a new record! But hey, I'm enjoying it, so let's all enjoy it~ One of LonelyKitty's once again (Don't worry Tim, after the next saga that's after this I'm doing some of yours~).**

Fragility of a Mad Man

In body,

_Of a human_

Mind,

_\Of a cursed_

And soul.

_Of a child_

I am weak,

_Fragile_

In all three,

_That make up you_

With disease.

_Of broken dreams_

It carries me away,

_In a sea of pain_

Threatening to destroy "me"

_Destroy "you"_

Like a fragile porcalean doll,

_That you are_

My skin is dead,

_To the touch_

My mind is hollow,

_With cries_

And my soul non-existent.

_Hidden in rips_

They call me fragile,

_For your fragility_

The call me weak,

_Because of your body_

They call me stupid,

_Because of your mind_

They call me selfless.

_Because of your soul_

Some say worse,

_None say better_

AS if trying to break me.

_Foolish humans_

Irony rings deep inside me,

_Like church bells_

Because their so foolish.

_Or perhaps funeral bells_

Do they really think,

_They can break the broken?_


	43. Human Wish

**A/N: Alright, the first of the four-part suggestion of "Wish" requested by LonelyKitty. Sory for the berrage of updates, they've been backing up amongst each other. I really like this small saga and took great care in writting them, making the fit the characterist that I wish to applied to them. All together there is human (obvious), demonic (akuma=curse), Innocent (innocence=obvious), and God (Noah=Allen's darker side, thought of before the 14th incident, truly). I truly hope these poems are good enough for such a huge idea. Thanks for requesting it LK~!**

Human Wish of a Mad Man

Placing my hands together,

_Like so many others_

I pray a silent prayer.

_In a breathless sentence_

I pray for my family,

_Long forgotten_

Friends,

_That stick around_

And loved ones.

_That are all dead_

Wishing for protection.

_Once upon a star_

The moon brightening my shadow.

_As you continue to pray_

Wish wish,

_Make our dream come try_

Wish wish,

_End this war_

Wish wish.

_And let us stay alive_

Save the midnight eyes,

_That belong to a samurai_

Save the flaming hair,

_Laughing with your 'brother'_

Save the beautiful face,

_Filled with a young girls pride_

Save the worried cries,

_Brought from the time-keeper_

Save the nervous heart,

_Thats hidden by fangs_

Save the kind words,

_Used by a insane scientist_

Save the familiarity,

_Surrounded by sweet smoke_

And save the lies.

_Carried by a top hat_

Save them all,

_Everyone_

And if you can,

_Because you can_

Save the others too.

_That have wronged us so_

They have black crosses,

_Of sin_

Black skin,

_Of shadows_

And golden eyes.

_Of pain_

Save them,

_Save everyone_

That is my wish,

_Wish, wish_

Of a human.

_A grand human wish_

My wish,

_Is to save_

Humanity.

_From it's sin_

Let us end this prayer,

_With a silent amen_


	44. Demonic Wish

**A/N: Part two of "Wish" this take a much more twisted route but I hope it still holds character. It was much mroe harder to write this one than the others! Basically it's Allen's wish for his own akuma (his curse) and how he see's how it could fix the burden it brings to him. Hopefully that helps~**

Demonic Wish of a Mad Man

No hands are folded,

_No need_

No praise to god.

_Just curses_

As I wish a second time.

_Darker than before_

Banish the humans,

_That have created them_

With such love in their hearts.

_Causing pain_

Curse them,

_Like you did us_

Kill them,

_Like you did them_

Bleed them dry.

_To rot like a corpse_

Bury their pointless feelings.

_Into a deep grave_

Allow me the honor,

_Of destroying their lives_

Of killing them.

_And seeing them cry_

Humans are sin,

_Created for it_

Just as they are.

_Created from it_

Such dark whispers escape my mouth.

_As you wish upon a star_

There is no god,

_Of heaven_

There is no master,

_Of darkness_

There is no queen,

_Of humanity_

Wish wish,

_To rid us of them all_

Wish wish,

_But let us do it_

Wish wish.

_Let us enjoy their blood-covered deaths_

Oh star,

_Grant our wish_

Let us kill them,

_Without a second thought_

like the weapon we are.

_And meant to be_

I don't want to feel anymore.

_To be a machine..._

So please take my humanity away!

_You don't want to kill_

My true wish,

_Is not to kill_

The true one,

_Never to kill_

Is to be emotionless.

_Unfeeling_

So that when I do kill,

_You don't feel_

This is our wish,

_So please grant it_


	45. Innocent Wish

**A/N: Numero tres! Well this one is pretty self-explanatory, nothing to deep here (at least I think so). This was harder to wrap around, probably the second to demonic. Human was by far the easiest. It was first after all. Please enjoy~**

Innocent Wish of a Mad Man

I don't need to pray,

_With closed hands_

or wish

_Upon a star_

To a god.

_That lives inside my arm_

A third wish,

_Three times the charm_

In the form of a green cross.

_Or perhaps a star_

We want to become one.

_To fuse together_

We want others to be there.

_A huge family_

To be born with such a brother.

_Donning a cape and a mask_

Completion is so hard to reach,

_When you carry such silly doubts_

So perhaps that should be our wish.

_Freedom of such things_

I'm not sure,

_Of what to ask for_

If I should wish.

_For anything_

All we want,

_You and it_

Is to be complete

_As you are meant to be_

I feel peace with it,

_A cool feeling of warmth_

Having carried it my whole life.

_With regret_

It's horrid looks,

_Scaring close ones away_

Burns bitter memories into my heart.

_As you reminisce_

However,

_Despite all that_

I love it more than myself,

_Stepping outside human bounds_

And I know,

_As certain you are of the passing seasons_

That it loves me back.

_If not more_

Wish wish,

_For freedom_

Wish wish,

_For green protection of crystal_

Wish wish.

_For nothing at all_

I realize not,

_As you reflect_

There is no point in wishing.

_For all you crave_

All I want is to be able to forgive.

_Yourself and it_

Forgive the black memories and thoughts.

_That you two have to endure_

So that perhaps one day,

_We can all truly be one_


	46. God's Wish

**A/N: Wheh, last one of wish. Hard to understand but easy once grasped. I had a hell-a lot fun with these. After this one more poem and then I'm done for a while, being finally caught up since the Internet was being stupid... My brother is such a demi-god, fixing it for me~**

God's Wish of a Mad Man

Why do humans pray?

_As you have done_

Why do they wish?

_As you do_

There is no proper answer.

_To these silly questions_

My fourth wish,

_Birthed from us_

And my last.

_Finale_

In all my understanding,

_All your acceptance_

I just was one more thing.

_That is to rare to speak of_

I myself don't understand,

_For only I truly can_

But I want to know.

_One little this_

Why do you love me,

_And me perhaps?_

Enough to choose me?

_Letting live_

I'm above their black and white.

_Within your grey_

Seeing the world through patient eyes.

_Resembling a younger you_

Wish wish,

_For answers_

Wish wish,

_For truth_

Wish wish.

_For the purpose of our life_

Seeing so much,

_Understanding so little_

I feel like a toddler.

_Still stuck in the womb_

Judging,

_Humans_

And not judging.

_The same_

I feel pity,

_Compassion and fear_

And I hate the idea of the word called "Death"

_That you are so acquainted with_

I feel I bare their deaths knowledge.

_Like you now when their time is up_

In my world of grey,

_That you let be created_

I see what I believe,

_So strongly_

To be your world.

_Is that not correct?_

Where judging is apparent,

_In their shades_

But not applied.

_To their colours_

Perhaps that is why you love me so.

_Taking part of you burden_

For that is my simple wish,

_To be a close friend to you, God_


	47. Genre

**A/N: Wow! This one was unbelievably fun! REALLY! I love you Tim for such an awesome idea. Truly~ I hope you like it! Also, sorry for the assault of poems. As I've mentioned throughout the others, my computer's internet has been very bad. Especially with FF documents and such. Also, i won't update for a while... to much inspiration was sucked into this. I think I'll focus on my stories for a while... these popping up every now and then till I can recharge. Also because we are in our poetry unit a school these will come in groups of one or two. This new teacher is all "NEW IDEAS" even though she pulls out shit examples and horrible poem book ideas. I miss my grade 9 LA teacher, he was cool, let us explore our imagination with lame projects, and more importantly, let me start this up and gave us kickin' poetry assignments. Well, there's my rant for the day. Already feeling better. Now I just need to sleep, with all my built up stress now realised with the final updation (new word) on this. I feel SO much better -lazy sigh- Till next time~**

Genre of a Mad Man

Angst,

_Family_

Humor,

_Horror_

Adventure,

_Romance_

Horrid,

_Grammar_

Hurt,

_Comfort_

Science,

_Fiction_

Fantasy,

_Nonsense_

Incredible_,_

_Description_

Bron from story,

_Made from plot_

Labels of all kinds.

_Burned into thought_

When searching the shelves,

_Of isles of books_

My finger trails_._

_Amongst the books_

Serenity of silence,

_With these halls_

With silent mummers.

_Hidden calls_

Intriguing our interests,

_Provoking our heart_

As we walk.

_Within out part_

List some more,

_Of these cursed labels_

As I'm lost.

_Amongst horrid cables_

Suspense,

_Tragedy_

Unnatural,

_Mystery_

Drama,

_Friendship_

Gripping,

_Insanity_

Poetry,

_Crime_

Western,

_Parody_

Spiritual,

_General_

Beautiful,

_Story_

So many types,

_So many titles_

As we run,

_These endless miles_

Getting lost in books,

_Of different kinds_

Up and down the isle.

_As we find_

The lingering genre,

_On our mind_


	48. Fatigue

**A/N: Hello~! I'm back-ish, and as always, I apologize for the wait. This was actually made way back in January, I just go lazy. And know that school has finally calmed down (stupid new semester) I can finally do these, which require a hell-a-lot more energy than my stories... Requested by LonelyKitty; So, please enjoy as always.**

**Timcanpy: Writing depression is fun~ And also my poem style. Though I am going to get some more nicer ones in here, I feel like I'm going over bored. "Break the Broken?" Just sounded like an overly cool ending... Allen's "Demonic" or Akuma wish was meant to be bad, cause it was supposed to be all angsty and from the point of view of an akuma, and how the tortured souls just want to feel nothing so that they don't have to cry and vise versa. Allen will definitely be getting a backbone soon though. I like seeing my poems as a emotional roller coster of Allen's life. Know that he's wished, I believe that he is finally a teen/adult~ Hope that makes sense...**

**Lonely Kitty:Go GU~! And sorry for killing you with overload of greatness *Phoenix down* better? You should remember what you saw hands as (even though it was forever ago), cause I'm re-doing candle as what you said earlier (except it will be called "Flicker"). Lol, the screw up review is fine, it made me laugh! His eyes are trully beautiful I find. If I even found someone with those, I would take a thousand pictures and probably make them go blind. Hmm, I think I'm going to do another fragile, sense there's so many different interpretations (I'll probably call it "Delicate" or something) and that will probably have both yours and Tim's in it. Security/Safety will be it's own poem and such Allen is selfless, I couldn't see him wishing that. For demonic, it pretty much it where he is wishing for no emotions because Akuma (who he can see) cry and such, you know, suffering? So he wishes that they don't have to feel and he wishes himself as well because just like the Akuma, he is a weapon. Allen and his innocence are smexy... And sometimes, Crown Clown needs to own on it's own. It probably seems like Allen dies after wishing because they are all final wishes of whatever the poem represents. The last one is, after all, a Noah, so it probably has some finality to it. I did take the genres from FF cause I wasn't sure what is and isn't. I added insanity because that is an actual genre know... I actually play hide-and-go seek in our city library. It's fun if you have enough people....**

Fatigue of a Mad Man

My feet are slow,

_Heavy as lead_

My shoulder slump,

_Beaten by burden_

And my eyes burn.

_Wishing for sleep_

I collapse onto my bed,

_Your legs too weak_

After handing in my report.

_From last nights mission_

A tired sigh escapes my lips,

_Quirking into a smile_

As my body shakes.

_In fatigue_

But this feeling is comforting.

_Despite the aches_

A wave of relief washing over me,

_In memory of a job well done_

Cooling my nerves and relaxing my body.

_That was once too tense_

I'm all caught up know,

_Stress filled night gone_

We're back on track.

_Were you belong_

I allow myself to contemplate,

_The reassurance you need to rest your heart_

To dream pleasant dreams.

_That don't wake yourself screaming_

I'm in blissful comfort knowing that,

_That such things can end_

Everything is fine.

_And will always be_

However,

_Such things can also begin_

The knock at my door,

_More a bang that a knock_

Shatters my serenity,

_Pieces to small to pick up_

I wake once more,

_Body slow and strained_

Forcing the sleep away.

_As you wake to a blood filled day_

Late and rushed,

_Caught up in the brief moment_

I run to the office,

_For another mission_

Passing unimportant bodies.

_Blurs of nothings_

I arrive out of breath,

_But they show no care_

And for the next week,

_Of so they say_

My body will once more tense

_Unable to rest_

However unshaken,

_Not needing the rest_

I will wait until I can come home,

_And give in once more to fatigue_


	49. Limitations

**A/N: Part 1 of Limits~ Requested by Lonely Kitty. These two were supposed to be up forever and a day ago, but... yeah. This one is focussing on what Allen _can/can't_ do rather than what holds him back.**

Limitation of a Mad Man

Everyone has limits,

_Boundaries that are not meant to be broken_

Things that they cannot do.

_And never will_

Even I,

_Whose both mortal and not_

Have such things.

_That hold you back_

For if I had no limits,

_That you wish you didn't have_

I could have saved him,

_From death_

Saved her,

_From bricks_

Saved them,

_From grief_

And saved myself.

_From fate_

But I must abide,

_Even if you regret_

Abide by these petty rules.

_That anger you so_

For if I crossed that border,

_That is so sacred_

I would destroy balance.

_Right and Wrong_

I would force everyone,

_Everyone_

To see what I see,

_A world with no rules_

Something that only I can see.

_A world of lifeless death_

So even though I wish to do as I want,

_As you please_

To save and destroy all I choose,

_Which is everyone_

I cannot,

_For it is not your place_

Because even though I have my world,

_Of forgotten grey_

They have their own world as well,

_A split of black and white_

And even though I want to do so much more,

_You can't_

For if I do,

_Everything_

And everyone,

_Will drown_

With open mouths,

_In their own decay_


	50. Limits

**A/N: Alright, THIS one focuses on actual limits. I felt that expressing it as physical, mental, and emotional would help clarify, but I'm not sure. This covers what holds Allen back in his eyes and others. I guess you could say that it is a form of doubt. I'm actually thinking about sending this of Hoshino-San as a token of thanks for the amazing manga and inspiration, and, more importantly, to show that she can do whatever needs to be done to do what she, herself desires, and how we readers/fans will try our hardest to be there for her.**

Limits of a Mad Man

Chains binds my arms.

_Made of doubt_

Rope binds my legs

_Weaved from fear_

White cloth covers my eyes,

_Representing arrogance_

And something hard silences my throat.

_A 'bite' for anger_

Yet all these things,

_These bounds that are so strict_

Are invisible to all but me.

_Deeply personal_

These are my limitations.

_At least the physical_

Reminding me of this small body,

_That is so smooth_

And it's borders.

_That could crack_

I wonder,

_If perhaps_

If they have them too...

_These bounds_

For if they can't see mine,

_These others_

Could I see theres?

_If they existed_

I can feel tears trickle down my face.

_Your mind acting on it's own_

My hand stays still by my side.

_As if dead and lifeless_

As memories surface.

_And resurface again and again_

Emotional boundaries,

_Things that come without warning_

Beret me for forgetting,

_A form of torture_

Forgetting the bounds of my young age,

_That gives you the air of innocence_

That lock me in ignorance.

_Called a "bliss"_

I wonder,

_Again and again_

That if I have these dreams,

_That burn their pictures into your soul_

If they have them too.

_These others_

And that if they do not notice mine,

_That are so obvious_

Would I notice theirs?

_If you could_

Questions flow through my mind.

_Changing answers to more_

Halting my actions,

_As if is defiance_

Halting my choices.

_Causing "hesitation"_

The tie of a forgiving heart,

_That loves so much_

Breaks those who break me.

_In their own questioning of their motives_

But unlike them,

_Those others_

I know I am the only sufferer to this limitation.

_For it is that of your own_

Because with me,

_And only you_

I can pick up the pieces,

_Of this shattered heart_

And put them back together,

_With little to no doubt_

And if they even tried to do it themselves,

_They would fail_

Because I am the one to pick up theirs.

_Their broken pieces_

And put them back together,

_As only you could_

For even though I have limitations,

_As all mortals do_

I myself,

_Am a limit_

To those foolish enough,

_To try and care_

And perhaps that is where our strength lies,

_Not in power but limits_

For I feel as if,

_These bounds that are each other_

Open more possibilities,

_That you can ever wished for_

**Hey guess... Guess what... 50 FLIPPEN CHAPTERS! HELL YEAH!**


	51. Author's Note 2

**A/N: Hello~! Alright, good news and bad news, and because I am evil, I will tell you the bad news first! I am going away for ten days to the cursed heated deserts of Mexico... I just don't like the heat okay? But, the good news is that I'm most likely going to be bored shitless so I'll write more~ I even got my list with me! So, hope to see you guys in 10-12 days (Cause I'll make sure to update once I get back)!**

**Timcanpy: You know what Tim, it's kind of funny how you ask for rhyming after I wrote this... it's as if you knew that this was comming. But don't worry I'll do more rhyme things~ And sure, I would LOVE to do a Cross-dedicated poem~ It would be great... -goes off into lala land-**

Authors Note of a Mad Man

Here we go again,

_Just like before_

Traveling the world.

_To it's core_

Stuck in ice,

_We're shipped off again_

Forced in heat.

_That the sun has lend_

With sandy beaches,

_And burning roads_

We travel far south.

_With a light load_

From blistering winds,

_That we are so familiar with_

To the suffocating heat.

_In a twisted of myth_

To Mexico we shall fly,

_Against our will_

Bounded in machine wings.

_As we sit still_

Trapped in unwanted heat,

_For ten cursed days_

Melting in the sun.

_It's horrible hot rays_

Burning when unwanted

_Tanning when forced_

My voice dying down.

_As if it is hoarse_

I do not want to leave,

_To go to such a place_

For I love this snow.

_That decorates my face_

But I must,

_For the sake of you all_

Even though I hate it so.

_We must answer their call_

And even though the heat is nice,

_Comfortable and soothing_

I can't help but feel uneasy.

_Use to the ever-present cooling_

So as I sit here,

_In a deserted room_

I pray that you wish me luck.

_Straying from our gloom_

For unlike the cold,

_Where you can cover up_

The heat forces you,

_To grow up_

So once more we bid good bye,

_With a wave of the hand_

Closing this book,

_Longing to stand_

We end this note,

_That has been all but a bore_

And wish you all luck.

_As we vanish once more_


End file.
